I Saw Auntie Kissing Santa Claus
by HopelessRomantic225
Summary: After the one with the holiday armadillo. Ben sees Aunt Monica kissing Santa Claus, and goes to tell Uncle Chandler. They have a long talk, and Chandler finally makes peace with himself.


I Saw Auntie Kissing Santa Claus

A/N: Just a cute little fic I thought of while watching, 'The one with the holiday armadillo." If you notice when Chandler walks in dressed as Santa, and Ross is talking to Ben, Monica is kissing Chandler. It's not going to be long or anything, just something funny and cute! Also, Monica and Chandler are already married, and know they can't have their own kids.

Summary: After the one with the holiday armadillo. Ben sees Aunt Monica kissing Santa Claus, and goes to tell Uncle Chandler. They have a long talk, and Chandler finally makes peace with himself.

* * *

AN HOUR AFTER THE END OF THE EPISODE

I looked around my Aunt Monica's apartment, and I knew everyone was gone. Except for my daddy, of course. Rachel and Joey had gone back to their own apartment, Uncle Chandler was out somewhere, and Aunt Monica was taking a shower. This was it. I had to tell him sooner or later, because my Aunt and Uncle's marriage depended on it. I took a deep breath, and casually waltzed into the kitchen.

"Hey, Daddy?"

Dad turned around and smiled at me. "Yeah, Ben?"

"I saw…" I stopped. I couldn't do it.

"What did you see, Ben? It's okay. You can tell me," he soothed.

"Well, I… I saw Auntie kissing Santa Claus! She kissed Santa, and not Uncle Chandler!" He grinned. I was shocked. I just told my dad that my aunt was cheating on my uncle, and he smiles!

"Ben, um, your Uncle Chandler gave your Aunt Monica permission to kiss him. Santa wanted to bring your Aunt Monica good luck, and the only way for her to get that luck was to kiss him."

"But Dad, why doesn't she just kiss Uncle Chandler to get good luck?" I questioned. Dad looked at me intently, and just led me to the couch where we sat down side-by-side.

"Ben, your Aunt Monica loves your Uncle Chandler very much. She didn't like kissing Santa, but she needed the luck."

"If she didn't like kissing him why did she do it? What does she need the luck for?"

"Well, her and Uncle Chandler are trying to have a baby. It's very hard for them, so they need the luck to help them."

I sat for a moment, trying to comprehend everything that was going on. Basically, Aunt Monica had just kissed Santa Claus because she wanted to have a baby with Uncle Chandler? Why didn't Uncle Chandler just be Santa?

"Daddy, how will luck help them have a baby?"

"Well, Ben, you see, sometimes it's easy for people and sometimes it's hard. Sometimes you can't even have babies at all, and most people want to be able to, just like your aunt and uncle."

"But home are babies made then? I can make one for them!" I don't know why, but when I said this Dad starting laughing. I laughed along with him too, to show him home grown up I am when I understand jokes. It wasn't a joke, and I was serious, but Daddy doesn't need to know that.

"Ben, I don't think you can do that. How about you go tell your Uncle Chandler when he gets home, okay? He will explain it to you. He'll tell you why Aunt Monica kissed Santa, okay?" I nodded, and started watching television. About 10 minutes later, Aunt Monica went into her room to change and Uncle Chandler came home. I had to tell him soon.

* * *

10 MINUTES LATER

"Uncle Chandler! Can you come here a second?" I called out. Aunt Monica was talking to my dad in the kitchen, and Uncle Chandler was coming in from being out on the balcony. He smiled at me, and plopped down on the couch next to me.

"What is it, buddy?" he asked. I always really liked Uncle Chandler. He was always nice to me and played with me all the time. He didn't treat me like a kid, either. I think it's because he is a kid at heart. He told me one time he didn't grow up until he married my aunt! Although, seeing the way he acts sometimes makes me think he hasn't fully gotten to adult yet; maybe pre-teen.

"Uncle Chandler, I have to tell you something about Aunt Monica…" I started. Uncle Chandler grinned and glanced behind me to look at her. She was faced the other way talking with my dad.

"Is it a secret?"

"No, well, yes, I mean, I don't know. I kinda don't wanna tell you… but my daddy told me to."

"Ok, well, you can tell me anything, buddy. Especially if it has to do with Aunt Monica." I sighed. This was harder than I thought.

"Well, you see Uncle Chandler, Aunt Monica… she kissed Santa Claus. I saw her! Daddy told me you gave her special permission or something like that. He said that if Aunt Monica kissed Santa, then you guys would get good luck trying to have a baby…"

Uncle Chandler sat in thought for a moment, and with each passing second I regretted telling him.

"Well, Ben, I do remember giving your Aunt Monica special permission, and I thank you for telling me. It was brace of you. I did tell her she could, though. Why don't you go watch television while I go talk to her?"

"But Uncle Chandler! Why do you need good luck…? I asked my dad but he didn't explain too good…" Uncle Chandler sighed, and I could tell he was very sad.

"Ben, when you get older, you will come to find out that a lot of adults out there physically can't have kids of their own. It isn't their fault, it's just the way God planned it."

"Like you and Aunt Monica?"

"Yes, like me and Aunt Monica. Sometimes, only one person can and the other can't, but you need two people to make a baby. In our case, neither of us can. It hurt our feelings when we found out because that meant we couldn't have a baby grow inside Aunt Monica's tummy."

"But why is that so bad? My mommy says that my other mommy didn't help make me, but she still loves me just as much as my mommy who had me. She says, 'love makes a parent, not genetics.' I don't know what that word means, but that's what she said."

Uncle Chandler had tears in his eyes as he looked over at Aunt Monica who was doing dishes. "Yeah, I guess you are right, Ben. Thank you for helping me understand that." He smiled, ruffled my hair, and got up off the couch.

"Anytime, Uncle Chandler," I said. He looked over at me and smiled again.

"Ben, it is time to go. Say bye to your aunt and uncle and then grab your things," my dad said. I got up and did what I was told, and as I followed my dad out of their apartment, I took one last look back. Aunt Monica and Uncle Chandler were holding each other, and smiling. They had tears in their eyes.

* * *

**A/N: A little sappier than I hoped for, but I liked it!**


End file.
